Where Love Lies
by Cream T. Rabbit Amy Rose
Summary: Countless years fly by, and all poor Shippo has left is that meanie Inuyasha. But he struggles with confusing emotions, and many things he does, hurts Inuyasha a lot more than the mutt lets on.... rated R for later chapters. InuyashaxShippo ch7 up!
1. Beginning of another journey

a/n - another one of my rated R stories.... Jesus Christ, i need to stop all this evilness! o.0  
  
disclaimer - inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. -__-  
  
warning - yaoi, bad language, ?lime?, random Koga appearances ^^, violence :D  
  
-  
  
Shippo's Pov:  
  
Inuyasha and Koga are fighting again... I don't know how we even ran into him! Just coincidence I guess, but why did it have to be at a time like this? Inuyasha was just finished being pissed off at me a while ago, and now....  
  
"It's mine you damn mutt face!!" Koga shouted another insult at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha shook his fist, "I saw it first, you ass hole!"   
  
I sighed and slumped down against a tree. This was going to go on all night, I'm sure of it. Strangely enough, it happened to end right now. I felt two pairs of eyes staring at me.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I heard Inuyasha ask.  
  
Koga replied, "Who's that kid?"  
  
I turned to them and got to my feet. Was he talking about me?  
  
"That's Shippo, remember?" Inuyasha said.  
  
For a while Koga remained silent, just staring at me with slight disbelief. "That's the little runt you hung out with so long ago?"  
  
I got angry at that comment, "Hey! Who's a runt?!"  
  
True, I looked a lot different than I did almost a century ago. I had waist long orange hair, but it got chopped down to shoulder length in a battle once. I got some human clothes from a village a long time ago.... It's a bit torn and worn out now though..... I'm just a head shorter than Inuyasha, so I'm kind of disappointed that I'm still the shortest....  
  
But I always keep my hair in the bow like I always had before. Let's just say I'm not so tiny anymore.... Amazingly though, Inuyasha still looks the same! I was thinking he might start to turn out like Sesshoumaru....  
  
"Shippo..." I heard Inuyasha say my name, and I looked up. "We're leaving, come on."   
  
I looked around, but Koga was nowhere to be seen. During my deep thought he must've gone already. I really should pay more attention...  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I ran to catch up to him.   
  
And once again, we were on a path to God knows where! Sheesh.... I don't really know why I'm still with Inuyasha and not on my own. Something inside just wouldn't let me leave, and besides, he didn't seem to mind... Too much, anyway.  
  
I walked until I bumped into his back. He turned around, now furious again, "Can't you stop daydreaming and watch where you're goin'?!" He shrieked.   
  
I yelped and held my ears at the sudden outburst. Truth be told I hadn't expected that. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Why'd ya stop for anyway?!"  
  
"If you weren't in your own little world, you would have heard me the first time. We're camping out down by that river."  
  
"...Oh."   
  
-  
  
The fire I made burned brightly on the small supply of firewood.... The stars also shone brightly over head, and there was not one breeze... Inuyasha was sitting opposite to my side of the fire, and while he was scribbling something down on what seemed like a small old book.   
  
I just sat there staring at him. Heck, I had nothing better to do. I'm not sure, but I keep getting this weird feeling whenever I stare at him hard enough...  
  
"What?" His question startled me, and I searched my mind desparately for an answer. Having found none, I just...  
  
"Inuyasha..?"  
  
"What?!" He asked, sounding a bit more agitated.  
  
"Why do you keep me around?" Don't... ask me where that came from.  
  
He looked at me strangely and placed his book down on the dirt. There was silence between us for a while, and the crescent moon was now high overhead. The fire had slowly deteriorated over time, and now there were only a few sparks left.   
  
"Inuyasha?..." I whispered... For some reason my voice wouldn't go any louder and it made me feel uncomfortable. I was about to give up hope when he answered.  
  
"Because... You're all I... Have left..."  
  
Because I'm all he has left? That's right... Kagome returned to her world. Kikyo suddenly vanished. Naraku along with Kagura and Kanna had been killed. Miroku and Sango were dead. Sesshoumaru, we hadn't seen him since Kagome was around. Koga just comes an goes. I guess I am all he has left, huh.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
I tilt my head in puzzlement. "What about me?"  
  
"Why are you hanging around me? You should be old enough to be on your own by now."  
  
I don't know myself! "Same reason as you I guess..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at me, and I stared back. There was nothing much to do now but stare until we both fell asleep.   
  
I finally began feeling the chill of the night as the flames went completely out.....  
  
-  
  
:)  
  
Ote.... ^^ that was short.... But oh well. Hurray for moi, being the only one I know who writes about Inuyasha+Shippo!! -^__^- so far, that is.... ~_^   
  
Review, and good night! or good afternoon or.... yeah ^^; 


	2. Snow Angel

a/n - hey everyone, and thanks for the reviews! ^_^ I guess I'm doing pretty good so far, so I'll continue....  
  
-  
  
shippo's pov [again]:  
  
We were out on the road at the crack of dawn. It was still pretty cold, nearing winter actually, and I could see my breath. Demons are becoming fewer and fewer these days. I don't know why. Maybe it's because we're always fighting and killing each other?  
  
I just hope all the strong ones died... I'm getting tired of fights. Though I don't think Inuyasha feels the same way.   
  
...Something's different about today, though, Inuyasha isn't strolling way up ahead and a his usual fast pace. He's walking a bit slower, I even caught up to him. Maybe he's cold and doesn't feel like walking fast.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," I started up, "Are you cold?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "What makes ya think that?"  
  
Honestly, I don't know what did make me think that... Oh yeah, his slowness... If that's even a word. "You just seem different today." I'm not sure if that sounded too good.  
  
"What's different?" There was that annoyed tone in his voice again. It's like you can never try and hold at least one decent conversation with him. And if you try, he gets mad. Well, he's been like that for years, so I'm not too surprised. I wonder if it's because he lost both Kikyo and Kagome. That can have something to do with it... Memories.  
  
I feel sorry for him sometimes, "Do you miss Kagome?"  
  
"............" He gave me a glare and turned away. Looks like I got him in another bad mood. "....Why are you asking me all these stupid questions?"  
  
I have no idea.  
  
We remained silent for a while, trotting down the cold dirt path to almost nowhere. For as far as you could see, there were nothing but a pathway, grass lands, a few hills and trees scattered here and there, and a few animals. Animals are becoming a lot more common to see these days, too. I looked up wearily into the sky to be greeted by the pleasant sight of gathering grey clouds.  
  
Rain? Probably not yet. They didn't look too thick. As I was looking up, I bumped into Inuyasha again. Big mistake...  
  
"Damn it!!! What the Hell is with you?!" He yelled, whirling around and fists clenched, "Like if it weren't a dumb mistake the first time! You gotta go and do it again. This better not become some kind of stupid habit of yours!!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me already!" I yelled back. I know he's right, but I don't like being scolded, and by Inuyasha of all people!  
  
"Well how else am I supposed to get it through to your thick skull?!"  
  
"My skull isn't as thick as yours! You stupid dog!"  
  
"You're gonna be eating my fists if you keep that up, kid."  
  
I know I should have probably stopped... But I just couldn't take defeat from Inuyasha yet again. If he wanted to fight, I've got no problem, "Do what ya have to, but don't expect to leave without a scratch!"  
  
I took a step back as he cracked his knuckles. I guess that was a bit overboard. Now, if I still have my wits about me at this very moment, I'd run for it, but unfortunately I don't... Taking a brave leap forward, I dived at him and knocked him off his feet.... But that wasn't any good, after he grabbed my shoulders and switched our bodies around so that I broke his fall.  
  
Some of the fabric got ripped off my back as I slided with him above me. I saw him raise his fist, and the best I could do was cross my arms over my face to form an X and close my eyes tightly..... But the blow never came.  
  
After a few seconds I felt a load of weight be lifted from my abdomen, and I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me with another annoyed frown.  
  
"Stupid little fox. I'd like to see you survive on your own with those skills." He grunted, roughly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me to my feet.  
  
I felt my cheeks burn red in anger and embarrasment. "Maybe I'll just go on my own and see what happens." I said more to myself than him, but of course he heard.  
  
"Is that so? Well, what's stopping you? Go on, go!"  
  
He looked pretty mad too, and ready to hit me again, "Fine! I will! I don't need you to survive, you dumb dog!" Without even thinking, I ran off towards the slightest hint of forest. All I want is to get away from him. It's not like I did anything wrong in the first place! He's always getting mad over nothing.  
  
I venture farther among the tall trees, and things began to get more and more silent. Small animals were appearing less and less as I went along, and something about the scent was a bit off to me.  
  
But I kept going anyway, I'm not a quiter. And I'm certainly not going back to Inuyasha. That jerk.  
  
"Hey..." I was a little startled at the sound of a woman's voice. When I turned around, there was a tall pretty lady with long black hair, "What brings you here?"   
  
I know I shouldn't trust her, but there's no harm in talking to her, right? "I got in a fight with someone." No harm in being honest either.   
  
"Oh really? You should rest then."  
  
"It's nothing serious... Do you know any villages that might be nearby?" I need a new set of clothes, now that my shirt was almost completely torn off.   
  
She smiled, "Yes, there's one to the east of here. That's where I live. You can come with me if you want. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"........Shippo."  
  
"That's nice, Kira. So, are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." I had no where else to go, and this Kira person seemed like a pretty nice lady. Just a bit ominous looking. The clouds were becoming thicker with each passing minute, but still the lady kept a slow and steady pace as we walked on east. And at that moment, I began thinking about Inuyasha.  
  
Where is he? What is he doing? Where did he go? How is he? I don't know why I was asking myself those things. Suddenly the woman came to a halt, in an area with a few trees cluttered together.  
  
"Here's my home." She said, a nasty tone in her voice.  
  
I looked closer, but there was nothing but trees. "I don't see any home." I said, suddenly becoming extremely suspicious, as I should have been before. She might be trying to trick me...  
  
"That's because there isn't any." Came a rough grunt from behind us. I turned to see who it was, when I felt a clawed hand grab my wrist and pull me away. It was Kira, and her eyes were glowing red and glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Go you mutt, this is MY prey!" She hissed, he hands becoming black and large enough to wrap her fingers around my waist.  
  
Angrily I bit down on one of her fingers and she screeched in shock. "You tricked me!" I shouted, but got a tight squeeze in return. The air left my lungs almost immediately, and I could hear Inuyasha shouting all sorts of insults and threats. I'm not sure, with all this jumping around, I'm so dizzy, but I get the feeling the reason why things look like they were moving so fast was because we were.  
  
Inuyasha was climbing on thin air following me and Kira, who had just grown about 4 pairs of long thin black legs. What were we climbing up? As we went farther about and around in the air, I realized that we were going through Kira's home! Of course, the invisible strings of spider webs.  
  
"Let me go!" I cried, clawing at the claw that held me. It was no use, Kira's claws were as hard as a rock.  
  
Finally, we touched the ground as we must've reached the end of Kira's net, and as I looked back, I saw that Inuyasha was trapped. The claw that held me began to crush me and I could barely breath.   
  
"Shippo!" I heard him say.   
  
I needed help. Kira began climbing up a rocky hillside, that didn't serve as a good dead end, since she was a spider. I know that Inuyasha was my only hope, and I know I'll regret saying this later, but for the sake of life, I had to say it now or never, "Inuyasha!! Please, heeeelp meeee!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The next thing I knew, the angry Kira stuck me against the rock wall, and things are beginning to fade. And then darkness....  
  
.......................................................................When I awoke, I don't know how long I had been asleep, I saw..............................  
  
General pov:  
  
Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh as he looked up into the sky, which had many clouds covering the dark night sky. The carcass of Kira lay at the bottom of the cliff, and Shippo was lying at his feet. He hadn't noticed that his fox companion's eyes had now opened, he was focused on the sky.  
  
What looked to be a single white dot fell by its lonesome.... He watched carefully as it took its time, slowly descending, and finally, gently landing on his nose.  
  
"It's.... cold..." He whispered, seeing his breath come out in a puff of white fog. In no time, many of its kind followed. Sparkling white dots fell from the sky, some going fast, some going slow. "The snow came early this year," he muttered to himself, still looking up.  
  
All the while, Shippo had been watching in awe from the ground. 'Looking up at Inuyasha..... He looks like..... A snow angel!...... What am I thinking?!'  
  
He slowly began to sit up, hearing a few bones snap and catching Inuyasha's attention.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?"   
  
"Took ya all day to wake up? Pathetic."  
  
"....Did you... Save me?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked away, snorting the words, "...Don't get used to it..."  
  
Shippo felt like he was about to laugh. Inuyasha was blushing! But over what? That didn't really matter. Inuyasha caught the smirk and got a bit offensive.  
  
"What are you smirkin' at?!" He fumed.  
  
"Nothing... Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I borrow your shirt? It's cooold!!!"  
  
His eyes twitched in annoyance, "I just saved ya life n' you're already complainin'?!" Shippo grinned, after all these years, maybe it's worth hanging around Inuyasha still anyways! Snow Angel, riiight.  
  
-  
  
a/n - XD yup that's the chapter for now!!! hopes you likies! :) until next time..... XDDD 


	3. What's Wrong? Danger!

a/n - thanks for the reviews people!! and to my first flamer, RedHerring, I make this chapter especially for you! Hahahaha, that's what you get. :P  
  
But of course, it's even more dedicated to my good reviews. thanx   
  
[I plan on updating my kenshin fic after this, don't kill me...]  
  
p.s.: any other potential flamers, read my bio before flaming, you've been warned. :)  
  
-  
  
Shippo walked closely behind Inuyasha, holding the red fire rat shirt closer to his body. Ever since the slaying of that spider demon, Kira, Inuyasha had let Shippo borrow his shirt, but only for the winter. Shippo wondered as he examined the white under shirt Inuyasha wore, 'Is that even warm? I bet he's shiverin' in his pants, but won't admit it!'  
  
To be honest, Shippo wasn't all that warm, even with the shirt. But the fact that this was Inuyasha's shirt, kept him from complaining. INUYASHA let him wear HIS shirt!!! This had never happened before, but why pay attention to it now?  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Shippo asked.   
  
Inuyasha didn't even look back, "How the Hell am I supposed to know?"  
  
Sighing deeply, Shippo sped up so he could walk at Inuyasha's left side. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind him being so close, so they just walked on.  
  
Two aimlessly wandering demons marching through the snow. One cute and fuzzy, and the other, a mean asshole. Shippo smiled at the descriptions he had given them both. And so true it was. The sky was quite clear and blue today, and there was a scent in the air that seemed to match the beauty.  
  
Yes, the scent was wonderful, fresh, and very much....... familiar.  
  
Inuyasha stopped, and held out his hand to stop Shippo from walking farther as well. He looked extremely serious, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Inuyasha, does that smell familiar to you?" Asked the curious Shippo. He knew he'd smell that scent somewhere before.  
  
Inuyasha spat, "Feh, how the fuck can I forget it?" He gripped Shippo by his shirt, fangs exposed, "Shippo, you walk back where we came from, ya hear?!"  
  
Shippo's eyes went wide, as Inuyasha gave him a shake and threw him down to further say that he meant it.  
  
"You just run along back where we came from, and wait for me to come back."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"You don't need to know why, brat. Follow me and I swear, I'll break your fucking limbs!" With a deathly glare, Inuyasha dashed off, and was soon out of sight...  
  
Shippo sat on the ground, completely confused. Why couldn't he come? What lay ahead that so terrible that Inuyasha wouldn't even let him follow? But he couldn't just let the stubborn Inuyasha go off by himself...."Should I go... or...." Shippo bit into his lower lip, unknowingly drawing blood. "Mabye he'll need my help... But that smell.... It seems different but familiar...   
  
He let the questions buzz in and out of his mind, before he shook his head and got to his feet. "I've made my decision, I'm coming Inuyasha, whether you like it or not!"  
  
Without another moment of hesitation, Shippo zoomed down the field in the same direction Inuyasha had gone and warned him not to go.   
  
"Besides, I'm a demon! He can break my limbs 100 times and I'll still heal! I'm not afraid..." Or at least that's what he would have liked to think... His curiousity pushing him forward, and everything seemed to be flying passed like a blur. His speed has increased greatly now that he was older, but Inuyasha was still faster.... "I'll have to catch up eventually..."   
  
As he thought this, he slowed his pace, maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to catch up to Inuyasha.... He'd have to sneak passed the dog and somehow be there without being noticed.  
  
"But how will I pull that o--Ah!" Shippo came to a screeching halt, a stop so sudden it threw him off his feet, and he landed face flat on the ground. Groaning, he quickly stood up, taking a moment to clear his vision.  
  
There, just a few meters away stood Inuyasha, just standing there, as if he was waiting for him. But something seemed different.....  
  
-  
  
a/n - I'M SORRY I MADE THIS SOOO SHORT!!!!!! And if you're confused on what just happened, trust me, next chapter WILL clear it all up!! I'll give you a clue, read the last sentence of the fic carefully.... I'll leave you to ponder on that. I plan on updating real soon, so you won't have to wait long!   
  
[this is by far the shortest chapter of this fic I've ever written. ;]  
  
Look forward to it? review :) 


	4. Friend or Foe? Return of an old aquainta...

a/n - told u i'd update soon!   
  
anywayz, to Yuki Kurai, I can't believe you guessed all that! grrr.... u predicted my plans!! YY maybe they weren't all that hard to figure out anyway.... and i LOVE that pairing!!! coincidence? lol :)  
  
and to the ????? reviewer person!! yes, I figured you're corrupt!! but i just LOVE how that sounds!!! "dog-on-fox action" that sounds so cool!! dog on fox action.... dog on fox action.... O.O oh, the perverse ideas from those words alone....  
  
ok, obviously i'm going whoo whoo here, so just to get things clear.... i write limes... which are generally a notch 'safer' than lemons.... i can't write good lemons... i find it hard to write down... those words you know? when i write a lime, it's... well, it hints everything, but isn't too descriptive... YOU KNOW WHAT?? YOU tell ME if I can write a good lemon or lime or whatever by reading my other fic "Mistake". Plz, even if you don't know the anime, just read the limey part, and see if i'm good enough at it to write one for this fic. ; me so shy.... sometimes  
  
ok, on with the fic, already! XD i think this is the most i ever wrote on author notes...  
  
-  
  
Shippo gazed at Inuyasha just a good distance away from himself. 'Damn! He caught me following him already!' "Inuyasha, I-"  
  
"Shippo, I've been looking for you..."  
  
"Y-you have?"  
  
"Yes." Inuyasha walked slowly towards Shippo, who was now on his feet and ready to get his 'limbs broken,' or so the hanyou had previously put it. It only took a few moments for that very hanyou to be right in the kitsune's face. "Shippo, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time..."  
  
"B-but what about the weird trail of scent you went chasing after?" Shippo felt slightly nervous, Inuyasha was too close for comfort.  
  
"Oh that? .........It wasn't anything of real importance..... Anyway, I need you to tell me...." Inuyasha gently brought Shippo into a slow embrass, surprising the young kitsune, "....honestly......" his nails dug into the kitsune's back, slowly, painfully.  
  
"I-Inuyasha! Let go, that hurts!"  
  
".....if I hurt you now.... will you trust me again?" Inuyasha completely ignored Shippo's protest, finally finishing his question and grinning terribly to go with it all.  
  
Shippo placed a small hand on the hanyou's neck, feeling dizzy and on the vurge of vommiting.... When he felt it... Eyes narrowing, he summoned the remaining strength in his body to violently push himself away from the hanyou. "You.. You aren't Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked, then serene, "You're quick, little fox. Tell me. How did you know?"  
  
"You... Smell different... You're not wearing the neckless, Inuyasha kept it as a reminder of Kagome! And besides, he's not a smooth talker!!"  
  
"Just who's not a smooth talker, ya little brat?"   
  
Shippo fell to the ground, but managed to see Inuyasha out of the corner of his eye, "Heh, Inuyasha.... I feel dizzy....."  
  
"What did you do to him, Naraku?!" the REAL Inuyasha growled after watching Shippo faint.  
  
With a puff, Naraku transformed back into his own self, smirking wickedly, "Just inject a little poison. He pushed me away before all of it could sink in, however... He just got himself a slower and more painfully death, the fool."  
  
Inuyasha snarled, gripping his Tetsaiga for the first time in months. "I thought we killed you a long time ago! Why the Hell're you still alive?!"  
  
"Dear, dear Inuyasha... Have you not learned? I am not one so easily slain.."  
  
The hanyou gritted his teeth, glancing a final time at the unconcious Shippo. Naraku's not going to get away with this!! He looked back to Naraku.... Only to find he had fled. "....Shit...."  
  
After checking to make sure that Naraku had really gone, he rushed to Shippo's side, the lifeless kitsune.   
  
"You fucking bastard, you ain't dead...." He muttered, now regretting he had left Shippo alone for even a second, "Why didn't you listen to me when I told you NOT to follow! You stupid little BASTARD!!!" For the first time in what seemed like forever, Inuyasha shed a single tear. A single, beautiful tear that slid gracefully down the curve of his cheek. Dangling from his chin until gravity pulled it down...  
  
He watched silently as the tear drop hit the kitsune's closed eyelid. The boy was paling..... But for some reason he refused to believe Shippo was dead. Some part of him knew the kitsune was still alive.... Just... Knew.  
  
Inuyasha held his head in his hands, Tetsaiga resting uselessly on the ground to his side.   
  
The only thing he could think of doing was stay there. By the kitsune's side.... His brain insisted his friend was dead, yet his heart denied it... And it felt like a repeating episode of when Kagome got stolen away and he never knew what became of her until he found her.... But this was different. He didn't exactly knew why he felt this way.  
  
"Guess the only thing left to do is wait and see if he wakes up..."  
  
The sun still shone brightly, and there were few clouds in the clear sky. Sure, the snow was sparkling clean and white, but it just wasn't right. How can something so horrible happen when one is somewhere so wonderful? In appearance at least...  
  
Inuyasha sighed, trying to deal with the various emotions he was dealing with.  
  
In fact, he was so caught up in his own confusing thoughts, he hadn't noticed the presence of a demon that hadn't been around for centuries.  
  
"It seems you are in need of assistance..." A deep, emotionless voice sounded. Inuyasha, startled, got up and whirled around, ready to attack anyone who dared approached him or Shippo.... When he saw someone so far in his past he could barely remember what he looked like. Well, here came his reminder.  
  
Just before him stood...  
  
-  
  
a/n - ACK!! another short chapter with a cliff hanger!! alright, alright! i won't make a short chapter next time! next chapter will be long, ok? don't kill me for the cliffie either! [i know someone whom already knows the answer ]  
  
sorry if this seemed a bit rushed, but i don't see a lot of Naraku, so I'm having a bit of a rough time... i think i'll get used to his character quickly though. yesh yesh, well.. um, i got nothing to say at the moment. so review, thanx for reading! :D 


	5. Unwanted Love

a/n - hey people. i almost have 20 reviews now! i'm SO happy!! um, sorry for the long wait, i was busy with some school business. this week is my LAST week of school! yes! :D most of you guessed right! i guess i'm never hard to figure out, huh? glad you all like it. ok, we're going to move into some steady conflicts and a love triangle depressing to a certain two characters..... aw jeez, just go on and read it! --  
  
and now some replies to my darling reviewers. [i like doing this :D]  
  
To Vashies-Girl: Ok, i didn't think i would have had to explain this again cuz i think i had in the first chapter. but um... kagome LEFT for her world after the "defeat" of Naraku. so naraku was "presumed" dead, and she no longer had reason to stay. so she left. kikyo VANISHED after kagome's "permanent" disappearance, and Miroku and Sango, being human, died after a couple decades. there. hope you get it now. oh, and yes, i've mentioned in the summary and in the first chapter that it's InuyashaxShippo, that means, love between inuyasha and shippo. sorry 'bout that. :P  
  
to Yuki Kurai: glad i made ya happy! [i thought i was the only one who liked that pair, seriously!]  
  
to PeachoRose: you read them all?! thanx!  
  
Chisara Notell: Ah, that's kind of strange... well.... do you 'like' the pairing? just wondering, now that you read this fic and all...  
  
Fawnie: as most others, you guessed right! .;  
  
?????? dude: i'll get limey on this chapter just for you, ne!  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Chapter 5: Unwanted Love  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Inuyasha locked eyes with his brother. "What the Hell do you want?"  
  
"I've been watching..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "And I see you haven't changed through out all these years..." There was silence, neither wanting to be the first to break it. Sesshoumaru walked gingerly toward his brother, whom had begun emitting low growls from the pits of his throat. "This is how you treat your brother who wants to do nothing but help?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened and his growls faded, "YOU?! Help?! Stop fucking around and get serious!" He grabbed the Tetsaiga and sheathed it. "I ain't got time for your dumb games."  
  
Ignoring the hanyou almost completely, the youkai brushed past him and knelt to the kitsune's side. He looked into Shippo's face, with what seemed to be a glint of interest.  
  
"The fox." He said simply.  
  
Inuyasha snorted and stood beside the yokai and the kitsune, watching carefully of his brother's actions. "What can you do to 'help'?" His voiced dripped with sarcasm and doubt.  
  
Sesshoumaru simply ignored him yet again, his index fingers tracing a line across Shippo's neck.  
  
"W-What do ya think'ya doin'?!!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.  
  
"Be silent." HIs brother said quickly. The hanyou sat cross legged and biting his lip. "Your friend has been severely poisoned."  
  
"No duh, ass..." Inuyasha grumbled, receiving a challenging glare in return.   
  
"Apparently, his body is unable to handle it. I'll draw it from him.."  
  
Inuyasha jumped. 'Draw' it from him? What, he was gonna slit Shippo's throat with his nails or something? He watched on, feeling the need to be more cautious than he had ever been. 'If he even tries, I'm gonna-' His thoughts were interupted when he saw his brother leaning dangerously close to the kitsune's face.  
  
He just gaped in horror, the yokai's face just above Shippo's.  
  
"What the fuck you doin'?!!" Inuyasha screeched angrily, jumping to his feet almost immediately, "If you try any funny shit I'm gonna spill your guts, I swear it!" He placed a hand on the Tetsaiga to finalize his point, but received a mischievous sideglance from his brother instead.  
  
Mischievous? Sesshoumaru? But there was no time for questions, in a split second the yokai's teeth sunk into the kitsune's neck, fresh dark blood trickling down his skin and staining the snow.  
  
A cold wind rushed by... Time itself seemed to have stopped. Neither moved from where they were. Hair fluttering gently along with the cool breeze. For the first time, Inuyasha shivered, it was such a cold sensation. 'What's happening...?' He wondered dumbly. Something inside hurt, and hurt pretty badly.... Why was there that sudden chill?   
  
Finally, for what seemed like forever, the yokai slowly lifted his head, blood dripping thickly from his fangs. "He should awake within a few hours.... In the meantime, it's your duty to keep him from harm. As you know, he is completely defensless..."  
  
Sesshoumaru rised his feet and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother's back. "Why are you helping us?"  
  
".......That is a reason you have no need to know of... yet."  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha growled, but his brother had already vanished into thin air. "Damn... He's got some new tricks..." He looked back at Shippo, who wasn't as pale, but now had two boring holes in his neck that were still soaking the snow with leeking blood traces. Had his brother 'sucked' out the poison somehow? But why from the neck area? Would that even be efficient?  
  
Well.... This WAS Sesshoumaru we're talking about.... God knows what he's capable of after all this time.  
  
He let his shoulders slump as well as the rest of his body. The events of this day totally drained him of his energy. And here it was only early evening time. Stuck with the decision of dragging Shippo off to a village or remaining on the snow field, he took a final glance to the kitsune.  
  
"Well, I guess it'd be stupid to stay out here in the open with such a strong scent of blood..." He mumbled angrily to himself, standing once again and unsteadily walking over to his defenseless companion.   
  
Lifting him up over his shoulder he began another journey in a random direction. For miles on end all he could see was snow. His feet were practically numb and his teeth began to chatter. 'Why haven't I noticed how cold it was before?!' He though angrilly to himself. And to top it all off, it began snowing. 'Aw, shit, this is all I need...'  
  
He trodded on through the snow for hours on end, before he knew it, the sky was pitch black and coated with glittering dots. But still he walked tirelessly on.   
  
Nothing around him seemed to matter.... The snow was his only company. That and the stars, the sky, .....the moon.....   
  
Finally he dropped Shippo, feeling a sudden urge to stop. His body racked recklessly and uncontrolably. "Why the fuck is it so cold?!" He cried. His breath forming huge clouds of smoke. Through slitted eyes, he noticed suddenly how dense everything seemed to be, fog arising from the icey cold of the snow.  
  
Glaring up at the moon.... It was... A New Moon.... "SHIT!!!" He cried, his hair darkening. He gripped his shoulders, shaking as he felt his nails shrink. His golden eyes faded into the disgusting shade of black.... "I'm fucking human..... At a time like this...."  
  
Now not only was Shippo defenseless, HE himself was completely helpless...  
  
The presence of evil lurked from all around, a thick mist in gathering. He kneeled to Shippo's side, collapsing onto the kitsune's smaller body from the cold. Having no other choices, he hugged the fox boy tightly, shaking uncontrolably. "....D-d-damn it...."  
  
He closed his eyes, forcing his teeth to stop clacking together. He was so enveloped in the feel of the bitter cold, he hadn't sensed the pair of eyes flutter open. Shippo lay still under the grasp. Wanting badly to say Inuyasha's name, he still felt pangs of pain flowing through his body.  
  
"S-shippo...." He heard the hanyou whisper shakily, "I-I'm...... sorry...."   
  
Noticing for the first time, Shippo eyed the body draped over his with overflowing black hair. "Inuyasha... You're human." He stated the obvious, but the hanyou hadn't responded. Infact, the hanyou was no longer even shivering. "Inuyasha? ....You can't take the cold, can you? No, you're human! It's that time.." He sat up weakly, if he didn't get Inuyasha out of here, he'd die!  
  
In the process of lifting Inuyasha's body while fully wakening from his sleep, he stopped abruptly.  
  
Evil.  
  
The smell and presence of evil was all around them.... But there was blinding a mist, which slightly hid the scent, so it was hard to tell how close they were. One thing was for sure, they were getting closer.... Why at a time like this?  
  
He began seeing shadows in the mist. Coming closer, getting darker.  
  
"Why are they drawn here?" He felt a crusty feeling on his neck, placing a few fingers on the spot, he felt two holes, and some trails going across his neck sideways.... "Dry blood?.... Of course... Their drawn to my blood and.... Inuyasha's human scent..."  
  
Loud, low grunts were heard from around him, and the dark shadows were at least five times his height each.   
  
"Starved, blood-thirsty demons..." He growled, glancing to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha can't help me..." He said without thought. Shippo shook his head violently. "I-I don't need his protection! I can too survive on my own..."  
  
He stared at the Tetsaiga that lay at Inuyasha's side.  
  
"I'll show you Inuyasha, I CAN survive! And.... And it's MY turn to protect YOU!" Shippo grasped the Tetsaiga, but got shocked immediatly. "W-wha? Oh..."  
  
He remembered Kagome telling him a long time ago about her first few weeks with Inuyasha...  
  
Of when they had encountered his brother, Sesshoumaru, for the first time... Sesshoumaru had tried to take the sword, but he couldn't even hold it.   
  
Now, what was the reason...?  
  
But before the kitsune could finish his thought, a huge dark shadow loomed over head. "Oh no! I forgot!" Grabbing Inuyasha hurriedly while grabbing Tetsaiga using piece of his cloth as a glove with the other hand.  
  
Jumping out of the way, the beastly demon let out a howl and swept a huge black claw at the spot they were once on. But right when he thought he was out of harm's way, he realized he had jumped right before another, once again narrowly dodging a swipe for his life.   
  
One after the other, he dodged each attack with the heavy load on his shoulders. Another great leap and he landed a safe five feet away from them, which was enough space to allow him to run at top speed. But they continued to chase him, in hot pursuit, too. He stopped suddenly, turning to face them.  
  
"This will go on forever, and I don't have that much time..."   
  
Carefully placing Inuyasha on the ground, he glared angrily at the Tetsaiga, then pleadingly.   
  
"Oh please! I know you don't like it when demons touch you... But-but... Inuyasha really REALLY needs your help.. And... You gotta let me fight for him!" He knew it seemed childish, but it was the only thing he could think of as the charging demons came closer. Thank goodness they had slowed down a little, but time was still short.  
  
The Tetsaiga lay unresponsive on the ground.  
  
"...please..." Shippo took the sword in his small hands, sparks flying and shock waves shooting through his body. Tears of pain streamed down his face, as the sword mercilessly shocked and snapped at his small hands... But he refused to drop it. His grip tightened, and he turned to face the demons.   
  
All he could think of was to survive. To fight. To protect Inuyasha....  
  
Energy surged through him as well as anger, "Help me, save Inuyasha!!" He shouted, feeling the shock become greater, and instead of cringing from the pain, he charged forward, swinging wrecklessly.  
  
Shippo fought. He fought with a disobedient sword, getting swatted away but getting right back up again.  
  
"I'll never give up...."  
  
He charged again, sword high above his head, as he leapt high into the air.  
  
"If it KILLS me, I'm NOT giving UP!!!"  
  
Incredibly power flowed through his body, light emitting from the Tetsaiga as it gave off the most beautiful glow....   
  
.............  
  
Panting heavily, he looked around. Pieces of black, rotting flesh and shimmering blood littered the snowy ground. The fog had lighted up a little, and the stars slowly became visible again...  
  
"I did it..." He panted, turning to Inuyasha's body smiling and dropping the Tetsaiga which had returned to its regular form. "Inuyasha, I did it!.."  
  
He stumbled weakly to the hanyou's body... Collapsing onto it, he hugged him. Taking off his shirt and covering Inuyasha's chest, then lied upon him.   
  
"You're going to live, too." He smiled. Laying his face on the snow right beside Inuyasha's, his eyes closed and sleep claimed him.  
  
The morning sun rose silently.  
  
Not a sound was heard.  
  
Inuyasha lay still next to his companion, silver hair glistening more beautifully than ever...  
  
-  
  
a/n - i didn't get as much lime into it as i wanted, so i'll do that next chapter.... and we'll get even MORE probs in the next chapter.  
  
[ugh, i didn't get all i wanted in this chapter -- i got kicked off the computer, the nerve! :( sooo.... the actual love conflict comes next chap.]  
  
bye. 


	6. Feeling

Heeey!!! this chapter is SHORT!!! Because I don't have time!!! You see, I brought my laptop along with me to my timeshare hotel thingy.... I'm on summer vacation. ; neway, they CHARGE me to use the internet!! So, ya... Hey! At least I'm updating!! hm.... it's seems i've got a thing for exclamation points.... !!!!! thanx 4 the reviews!  
  
and the complex love triangle thingies i was talking about last chapter....  
  
they must wait it out until i get back home.... gomen gomen!! i hadn't predicted this, awright?! ;  
  
-  
  
[anything in italics are things that happened in the past.]  
  
Inuyasha sat up against the tree, scratching his head and looking a bit frustrated, "So let me get this straight. You protected me from a bunch of blood thirsty demons? Using Tetsaiga?"  
  
Shippo sat next to him, nose turned up in offense, "So what? You think I can't do that?"  
  
"Hell no you can't! Tetsaiga can't be handled by demons!"  
  
"Well I did, so I guess it can."  
  
"I...." Whatever the hanyou wanted to say, he kept to himself, huffing and placing his hands in his sleeves, "Well then... I guess... I should.... Thank you... But that doesn't mean I believe your story!" He turned his back on the kitsune, pretending he hadn't said anything he didn't want to admit.  
  
Shippo grinned, he said thank you! THE Inuyasha said thank you!!! To HIM!!! What else could go totally weird? Miroku and Sango coming back to life? ........Maybe it's best not to joke about the dead...  
  
Anyway, he decided to try and keep up the conversation with his old friend, "You know.... You were asleep for two days...."  
  
Inuyasha hadn't even turned around. Just sat there with the simple reply of, "Ah." Ah? AH?! What happened to the noisy and stubborn Inuyasha he's used to dealing with? All of a sudden the Inu's gone stoic... Which is most certainly not his type... Maybe he just doesn't have much to say?   
  
However, Shippo was feeling determined, "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
.....This wasn't working.... What could Shipo say that couldn't be answered with one word? "Um... Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." This time his voice seemed a little rough and annoyed. Maybe annoying the hanyou would get him out of his moody state? Heck, the little kitsune was willing to try anything! For some reason, he just didn't like Inuyasha this way.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong! I'm sick of these one word answers!" Shippo growled in frustration. If Inuyasha was bugged about something, couldn't he trust Shippo enough to tell him?! 'I saved his sorry ass from a bunch of demons, damn it! He could at least trust me a little more....'  
  
Inuyasha growled, ears pointing straight up. "Shippo."  
  
Shippo calmed, listening intently to whatever Inuyasha had to say.   
  
"Do you feel.... Any different?" Shippo blinked. Different? Why would he feel different? Inuyasha turned, eyes showing a little concern. Just what was he worked up about? "You don't remember anything after Naraku attacked you, I guess."  
  
Oh, that's right. Shippo never really gave that much thought when he woke up. What did happen after the attack? And Inuyasha seemed a little weak in his human form... Maybe Naraku had done something? What happened....  
  
Inuyasha just sat there staring.... Remember what had happened a few days back.  
  
_"This is how you treat your brother who wants to do nothing but help?"He looked into Shippo's face, with what seemed to be a glint of interest. "The fox." He said simply.  
_  
Why his brother had come to help, Inuyasha just couldn't figure out. Sesshoumaru is not the type of person who'd give and not take.... There had to be something else to it... And he feared he knew what it was... His stomach began to tighten.  
  
_In a split second the yokai's teeth sunk into the kitsune's neck, fresh dark blood trickling down his skin and staining the snow.  
_  
_Something inside hurt, and hurt pretty badly.... Why was there that sudden chill?   
_  
Inuyasha moved closer to Shippo, just a short distance away from him, and asked, "Are you sure you don't feel any different at all? It doesn't hurt anywhere?"  
  
Shippo looked a little confused, "No. Why would I be hurting anywhere?"  
  
Then the hanyou moved in even closer, eyes but mere slits, "And now?" Shippo began blushing. Just what was Inuyasha getting at anyway! Maybe he was just trying to freak him out or something... But still... He seemed so serious... Shippo shook his head, confirming that he didn't feel anything strange at all.   
  
Inuyasha sighed, "Aw man.... I don't wanna do this, but..." He closed the distance between them. Although it had all happened so fast, it seemed to go so slow. This took the kitsune by surprise. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Shippo's body, he yelped and jumped back.   
  
"Ow! Ah, why does it hurt so much?!" He whined, gripping his neck, it being the source of this pain.  
  
"He got you, alright." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, completely confused.   
  
"What? Who got me? What are you talking about?"   
  
For a moment, there was silence. They just stared at each other. Inuyasha hesitant, and Shippo in a raging panic. His breath quickening and his mind racing. 'What's happening here? Inuyasha kissed me! But that's not... What's going on?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru.. He..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What'd he.."  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly pained. His lips moved, but Shippo couldn't seem to hear him. He said something, but nothing came out. It was probably because Shippo was just so shocked and confused. 'Sesshoumaru... What'd he do to me?!'  
  
-  
  
......ah heh heh..... this isn't too hard! what did sesshy-sama do to shippo and why? ok, i gotta get off now. review, good bye. 


	7. Playing in the Snow

a/n - ..............TT i'm sooo sorry.. you see, my excuse THIS time is... actually, there's no excuse. I was just being lazy. :-X I'm just so sorry. and to make matters worse, i couldn't add this chappie until staff got the login feature working again. - -  
  
I hope this extra long chapter (at least for me) makes up for the lack of updating....  
  
-  
  
It had been three days since Inuyasha has discovered Sesshoumaru's wrong doing. Shippo, being the naive dope he was, still couldn't figure it out, and just couldn't seem to squeeze the info out of the hanyou. Every time he brought it up, Inuyasha would scowl and turn away.... On rare occassions, simply change the subject. Today was no exception.   
  
Shippo had tried to talk to Inuyasha, but he just brushed him off. It was pretty cool, the snow not as thick as it was a few days back and it only snowed lightly in the morning. They were slowly coming upon a village not too far away. They hadn't been to any villages in ages.....   
  
Literally.  
  
Inuyasha always seemed to avoid them for some reason...  
  
As they walked along the fluffy white path, Shippo began to whine, "Inuyasha, can we eat when we get to the village?"  
  
"We ain't got no money." Inuyasha replied dryly.  
  
"Not like they'd take money from us demons, anyway..."  
  
"...We need to get you some new cloths, ya damn fox..." Inuyasha stopped walking and sighed. Traveling seemed to be such a chore these days. So many problems were arising, and Shippo didn't seem to be giving up on the Sesshoumaru issue quite yet... It was something Inuyasha... just didn't feel like discussing.... Not right away, at least.   
  
It was a little hard to accept when he first realised that his brother marked his friend as a.... well... to put it simple, as a "mate". Not like he cared that much, of course.... It just hurt a little. Like he'd ever admit it though.   
  
Shippo stared at the hanyou's back. Why had he stopped? Was something wrong AGAIN??! "Inuyasha, why'd we stop? ...Inuyasha.?"  
  
"....Uh... Oh... Uh, yeah, sorry, I spaced out."  
  
Shippo's ears perked up, "What did you say?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You said sorry!!" He began chuckling as Inuyasha glared daggers.  
  
The hanyou growled, "I wasn't about myself at the moment!"  
  
"Nah, I think you just let some feelings show. You're not a heartless bastard after all.... At least not completely..." He giggled.  
  
"Why you little-!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged forward, missing the fox by a hair, but immediately diving at him again. For Shippo, of course, this was hilarious. For Inuyasha on the other hand, it was more like, 'damn fox, damn fox, damn fox, I'm gonna GET you!!!'  
  
Shippo ran from the hanyou back down the path they came, not realising they were getting farther away from the village again. Out of habit, Shippo just had to look behind long enough to stick his tongue out... and tripping over his own feet in the process...  
  
"Oww...." He grunted sitting up on the ground and looking up on Inuyasha. The hanyou stood there, arms folded and staring down at him with a smirk. "Thought you'd get away, ya little runt?" He stooped down and flicked Shippo's nose with his finger, resulting in another "ow!" squeak.  
  
Oh yeah, Shippo knew he was gonna get it this time...  
  
-  
  
Meanwhile, a few miles back was a deep, damp cave.... A cave so old that forgotten growth grew like grape vines all along the cave walls. In the deepest part of this cave, sat an ominous figure, and another figure glaring at the first.  
  
"How is this plan of yours supposed to aid me in my wishes?" Asked a stern, deep voice.   
  
The sitting figure hissed, then gently cackled, "You will know all in good time, Sesshoumaru. Just stick to my plan, do as I say, and I assure you.... It will be most benifitial...."  
  
The second figure, now identified as Sesshoumaru, narrowed his eyes in suspicion. But of course, when dealing with the devious Naraku, one cannot help but be suspicious.   
  
The sitting figure, Naraku, stood up and gracefully walked to his "business partner", placing a finger on Sesshoumaru's cheek(not that one, pervs! . or am I just a perv?). Their faces merely inches away, Naraku hissed seductively, "Isn't it marvelous how so many things can change over the years?"  
  
-  
  
Back to the traveling duo, Shippo rubbed his aching head after Inuyasha's pummeling pay-back. 'Why is that guy always so rough?' He wondered, taking a moment to sit on the fluffy snow and stare at the sky.  
  
"What are you doin'?" came the gruff voice which could belong to none other than Inuyasha. He came up to the kitsune, arms folded in a strict manner, "We should be goin' now."  
  
"Ah man, Inuyasha... The village isn't going anywhere! Why can't you just relax once in a while?"  
  
"Shut up, you can relax all ya want when we get to the freakin' village."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!?"  
  
Shippo turned his head from the sky to glare at Inuyasha, "Because as soon as we get there you're gonna wanna leave! You can't ever settle down in one place, can you!? Why do you always have to be on the run? Are you running from some-"  
  
"AH SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha huffed and lay on the snow next to his companion, "We can rest, ya lazy little runt! Damn it!" He turned his back on Shippo, closing his eyes and trying to even out his breathing.  
  
Shippo looked over to his friend, a smile playing at his lips. 'Inuyasha actually seems peaceful when he's asleep...' He kept taking little glances. Glances that last a few seconds longer everytime he looked. For some reason, he felt he could never get tired of looking at his companion. He always felt this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach... But he never bothered to tell Inuyasha. No, Inuyasha wouldn't care, right?   
  
He sighed, it would probably be wise to sort out exactly what this feeling was...   
  
Well, whatever it was, he kinda liked it. It was a little warm.... Like home would feel... Or like he'd imagine home would feel... He couldn't remember when last he had a permanent settlement... Probably back when his parents were still alive... But he'd rather not relive those memories.  
  
He looked back at the hanyou, whom he suspected to be asleep by now. He was actually hoping Inuyasha would be asleep... So the curious fox crawled over to his companion, then tapped his shoulder as gently as possible... There was no movement. 'Yay! haha, I finally get a chance to play with his ears!' Shippo thought gleefully, gently rubbing the hanyou's doggy ears. They were so soft and fluffy and cute!   
  
Funny how they could be connected to such a grouch...  
  
After a few minutes of ear massaging, he moved on to another interesting subject. The looong strands of silky, silver hair. A bit rough from the cold, but still nice and smooth. He ran his fingers along the thousands of strands, lifting it high and watching it slip off his fingers like sand.   
  
Curiousity building, Shippo gather the hair in one hand, slowly tightening it all together, then using the other hand to pull the bow he used to tie his hair up and tie up Inuyasha's hair... He didn't know why, but he had the strange urge to see how funny Inuyasha would look with that bow tied up in his hair like his.   
  
"You done yet?" Shippo jumped back at the sudden sound of the hanyou's voice.  
  
"Oh, I-Inuyasha! I didn't know you were awake! Um...." Shippo watched as Inuyasha rose, patting some snow off of his pants and turning to face Shippo. "You know, you don't look too bad with your hair up."  
  
"And you ain't too bad with your hair down..... Oh, and.. That's the last compliment you'll ever get from me!"  
  
Inuyasha roughly undid the bow knot in his hair, letting it fall down again. Shippo walked up to him, ready to take his bow back... When Inuyasha suddenly lifted it out of his grasp. "Hey! What are you- Give it back!"  
  
"You're the one who gave it to me." Inuyasha smirked wickedly as Shippo leapted and pounced, trying to get his little hair-ribbon back.   
  
Yes, Inuyasha liked having fun too, you know!  
  
As the day stretched on and the duo fought, a nice surprise awaited them up ahead, in the village they were approaching. But, after so many years of not being to a single one, they might have a problem adjusting to the new lifestyle of man.   
  
How much has the small villages grown over the years, and how much have they evolved?  
  
-  
  
a/n - sorry about the little cliffie.. it's just a small one though. :D oh, and when i was writing that part about sesshy and naraku.... i sort of freaked myself out.... o.0;;; anyway, i'm sorry if this wasn't that great, but, it's really the setting to Shippo realizing his feelings... But of course, some things will get in the way......  
  
are you puzzled about any of this? i'm explaining the next chapter which i shouldn't be... i should be talking about this one.... and i have just confused myself! .  
  
anyway, i hope you liked this chapter! and i really enjoyed writing the parts with shippo playing with inu. :) so fluffy....  
  
r&r please! :P 


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE

this is just an author's note, i know authors aren't supposed to put an author note as a chapter, but i'll delete this when i'm able to.  
  
u see, i don't even have much time to write properly, my computer DIED....... on the verge of death to be more accurate, i need to have it sent to get fixed, so yah, i haven't updated for that reason and i probably wont update for a few more days, even.  
  
sorry for the inconvenience [i spell that right?!] and one last note  
  
PLEASE!!!! if u really don't like the pairing for this fic, or if you don't like malexmale stuff in general, pleeease don't read this or even bother reviewing. i don't mean to sound too offensive, but it's not all that fun getting reviews like "i don't like male/male that much...." it's OK! just don't read the fic! there's a warning on the summary, y'know!!!  
  
ok, i HAVE to go now. bye 


End file.
